1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chafing stands and more specifically it relates to a portable chafing stand system for providing a chafing stand that is portable and that reduces fuel consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional chafing stands have been in use for years. Conventional chafing stands are typically comprised of a rigid frame structure that supports a water pan capable of storing a volume of water and receiving a food pan. Conventional chafing stands may also include a fuel holder that holds a fuel unit, wherein the fuel unit is typically comprised of a fuel gel can or a candle structure. The fuel unit is lighted below the water pan and is generally exposed. The flame from the fuel unit heats the water pan filled with a level of water and a food pan is then positioned within the water pan in order to remain heated.
One of the main problems with conventional chafing stands is that they are a solid structure and are not efficient when having to transport to various locations. A further problem with conventional chafing stands is that they do not form into a compact storage structure and thereby require a significant amount of space when transporting. Another problem with conventional chafing stands is that the exposed flame is susceptible to being negatively affected by wind and other air movements. Another problem with conventional chafing stands is that the exposed area beneath the water pan allows a significant amount of heat to escape without being transferred to the food pan.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a chafing stand that is portable and that reduces fuel consumption. Conventional chafing stands are not suitable for storage and transportation in a compact storage position.
In these respects, the portable chafing stand system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a chafing stand that is portable and that reduces fuel consumption.